


Shots in the Dark

by swdsnygeek



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Sólo quiero caminar | Just Walking (2008)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Human K-2SO
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 17:21:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13392597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swdsnygeek/pseuds/swdsnygeek
Summary: A Rogue One/Solo Quiero Caminar fusion of sorts. Jyn is a detective, Bodhi a driver and Cassian a mob hitman with a moral code. Some things are inevitable.





	Shots in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have a beta and this is my first fanfic. :) I'm RideRunLove on Tumblr.

Jyn was tired. The call for this body had come in at 0230. The killer probably wanted it to look like a mugging gone wrong. Problem was, nothing was missing and this was the wrong part of town.  
This was the third body they had found in similar circumstances in the past 48 hours. Draven was going to run her and Kay ragged over this. Speaking of Kay, she sped up as she heard him arguing with the officer securing the scene. It sounded like Kay was accusing him of contaminating evidence. One of these days a uniform was going to punch him in the face, detective badge or no.  
Once Kay spotted her, his focus shifted. "Erso, late as always."  
"Don't know how you can be late when nothing is scheduled," she retorted. "What do you we have?"  
"Asian male, late 20s to early 30s, single gunshot wound to the head." the uniform offered, clearly trying to diffuse the impending argument.  
"She wasn't talking to you," Kay stated in a dry tone, eyebrows raised.  
The young man walked away, clearly done with her partner.  
"Must you be so confrontational," Jyn muttered.  
She walked over to inspect the body more closely. Nothing obviously tying this victim to the other two, but they must be connected. Her gut suggested reaching out to organized crime. That meant Organa and Solo and their explosive arguments that were enough to send anyone running in the opposite direction. It may be unavoidable though. Obviously someone was trying to make a move. The NiJedha neighborhood had just settled down from the previous gang war, and it wouldn't survive another.  
"I am only trying to improve his skills and better his life," came Kay's robotic reply to Jyn's comment. Clearly she hadn't muttered quietly enough. She just rolled her eyes, continuing to take in the scene. Chirrut would tell her she shouldn't ignore her gut, but she still felt like an important piece of the puzzle was missing.

Back at the precinct Draven was waiting at her desk. "This is all connected somehow, I just know it," he growled, "so get me some results!" before stalking away back to his office. Her captain was certainly not her favorite person in the office.  
She shared a look with Kay and they both settled in for what would be a very long day. Hopefully someone had left the coffeepot on and changed out the grounds, otherwise it would get ugly- and fast.

 

It turned out she didn't need to reach out to Solo and Organa, they invited themselves courtesy of the chatty Skywalker kid from forensics.  
"We hear you have something that might be of interest to us," Solo drawled as he sprawled out in a chair. Organa stood next to him. glaring at his lack of professionalism. Jyn was so tired she was beyond caring.  
"Three Asian males killed in NiJedha, nothing stolen, single gunshot wound to the chest, ballistics match for the same weapon in all 3 deaths. It wasn't present at any of the scenes” Kay rattled off.  
"We have heard some rumors that Empire is trying to expand their hold into NiJedha, they could have put out hits as a negotiation tactic," Organa mused, "that'll be hard to confirm though because we don't even know who runs that organization- not for lack of trying."  
"No informants either", Solo stated.  
"What, your affable charm and stunning incompetence couldn't sway them?" Jyn snarked.  
"Don't you start kid!" He returned.  
This time it was Kay's turn to stop the fight. "So how do we proceed?" he asked.  
His question was met with silence.

 

Bodhi was starting to panic. Cassian was late. He was never late. What if something had gone wrong? The Koreans weren’t known for being reasonable, or responding well to threats. Krennic was adamant though that in order to grow their influence, and income, they needed them. As per usual, his conviction did not translate into his taking responsibility for the deal, and Cassian had been left to do the negotiating. Three killings later and Cassian had decided they were ready to listen. But maybe it wasn't the Koreans, Bodhi thought he had seen a cop car in the vicinity of the last body they had dropped. Maybe the cops had found them out!

Cassian melted out of the darkness and slid into the backseat. Bodhi let out a sigh of relief. Cassian signaled for them to get moving. 

Bodhi pulled away smoothly, almost on autopilot. Cassians face betrayed nothing, but since he wasn’t bloody Bodhi figured the result of the meeting had been satisfactory.  
He should probably feel better about that. He was glad Cassian wasn't hurt, but the leadership was becoming increasingly erratic. As they lost focus, the collateral damage was skyrocketing. You could only drop so many bodies before the cops started looking. He glanced in the rearview mirror, no sign of pursuit and his passenger was making a passable attempt at looking asleep. Cassian never wanted to talk after these meetings- or any of the work he did for that matter. Bodhi figured he was just trying to compartmentalize it all.

 

Cassian was avoiding looking at Bodhi. There was nothing in his mind that would put the other man at ease. His guilt and ghosts were piling up and he wasn't sure how much longer it would be before he drowned in the blood he had spilled. On the surface, the organization respected him, but ultimately they were terrified of him. He was too cold, too efficient and too unfeeling. He couldn't even remember the last time he had smiled or laughed and meant either. He got results though, and that was all his bosses cared about.

The car pulled to a stop and he got out. He let Krennic know that the meeting was a success, and then excused himself, feigning exhaustion. He was exhausted, but sleep wasn't going to cure it.

 

 

Jyn was going to have to cancel dinner with her parents, again. She and Kay were no closer to any answers and Organa and Solo had ultimately had nothing to contribute. Though she knew Galen and Lyra would be disappointed, they would understand. After all, they had been the ones to instill her commitment to justice in the first place. Some of her father’s past acquaintances had resulted in the family being separated and since being reunited they remained very close. Galen was slowly relaxing as more time passed with no word from his dangerous old friend Orson Krennic. 

 

Kay got up and walked over to the coffemaker. “There’s no coffee!” He exclaimed.  
“Why don’t you make some then?” Jyn responded.  
“You make it- I know you took the last of it,” was his comeback.  
Fortunately two things happened in rapid succession to break up this circular argument. The Skywalker kid walked onto the floor looking terribly proud of himself and the phone on her desk started to ring. 

 

Divide and conquer- Kay took Skywalker as he had the best chance of understanding his excited technical rambling and Jyn grabbed the phone. “Homicide, this is Erso.”  
“Umm… yes…hello… I have some information…. Umm… about… the killings in NiJedha” came the rambling, nervous response. 

 

Bodhi was terrified, but he knew what he had to do. He heard Krennic scheming with Tarkin and Palpatine. This would turn into a blood bath. They didn’t just want to expand into NiJedha, they wanted to topple all of Coruscant, send it into anarchy and emerge as the heroic protectors. He couldn’t let that happen. He hoped that coming forward with information would protect him in the end. He was desperately trying to come up with a way to help Cassian too. He didn’t fully understand the other man’s relationship with Krennic but it had always seemed oddly manipulative. The older man had more or less raised and conditioned Cassian to do whatever he said, no questions asked. Bodhi could see the signs though and if Cassian didn’t find something else to live for, something to take for himself, and soon, he wouldn’t be around much longer. Bodhi liked to think the two of them were friends, or as much as anyone could be friends someone so quiet and withdrawn, and he really didn’t want to see him go out that way- alone and suffering. Krennic called Cassian the Archangel of Death, but even still there were lines Cassian refused to cross. He had never hurt or killed women or children for Krennic. Cassian was efficient, one shot to the head or the chest, no drawn out painful suffering. Bodhi liked to think those were his ways of resisting Krennic’s influence. Their boss seemed to get off on causing pain to others and seeing them helpless and pleading. 

 

He agreed to a meeting with the Detective Erso who had answered the phone. The woman was abrupt and brazen, but he thought maybe she had the spunk to help them see this through. Plus, there was something oddly familiar about the name. Maybe Cassian had mentioned it before. Not that he would ever answer any of Bodhi’s questions on the matter. 

 

Jyn just sat at her desk in state of disbelief. She knew Kay was staring at her but she couldn’t be bothered to care. Not 12 hours after Solo had been in her office complaining about the total lack of Empire informants, one calls her about her case and agrees to meet! The man refused to give her his name over the phone so she was trying not to get too optimistic. He had honestly sounded terrified, though very determined. 

 

“Earth to Jyn, I have been telling you what Luke reported for the last 5 mins and you just keep staring into space” Kay started.  
“I have a contact and a meet with one of the Empire guys!” She muttered.  
“How?”  
“It just sort of happened. What did Luke say?”  
“Though the ballistics don’t match, the MOs match some female victims in other parts of the city. He doesn’t think it was the same weapon, or maybe even the same killer, but the circumstances were similar. They were tagged as muggings though. He said he would try to find us the files. They scatter everywhere. This could really be bad. We are probably going to have to get Organa and Solo involved.”  
Jyn just groaned. 

 

Cassian woke, feeling if possible, even more tired than he did before going to sleep. He wasn’t coping and he knew it, he was just beyond caring. His life had more or less belonged to Krennic since his mother’s death. He felt like the man had used him up and twisted whatever was left beyond recognition. He couldn’t seem to find an escape. At the rate they were going it wouldn’t matter. Krennic and his bosses wanted to start a war with the whole city. Cassian’s odds of surviving the fight were low. Very low. 

He went to check in with Krennic. Nothing particular for the day, just monitor the operations and maintain the status quo. It occurred to Cassian, not for the first time, that to some of the grunts, it must seem that he was the boss rather than Krennic. The man never interacted with most of his employees. At any meetings they had all Krennic did was yell and then exit dramatically and he never did any of his own dirty work.

He spotted Bodhi over in the corner, trying to stay out of sight.  
Bodhi was rather shy by nature, but this seemed more intentional than usual. Cassian made a note to keep a close eye on him. Bodhi seemed unsettled lately and Cassian was concerned he may try something rash. He really did not want to have to kill his friend if it turned out he ran to the police. 

 

Bodhi could feel Cassian’s eyes on him. That wasn’t good. If Cassian was paying that much attention he was never going to be able to make it to meet the detective and even if he does, he was likely going to get caught. Krennic would make Cassian be the one to kill him and it would break his friend, Bodhi couldn’t let that happen. Cassian had made some odd comments over the recent weeks about needing a break or a way out, maybe this is a way Bodhi could give it to him. But how? 

 

Jyn conceded the point and went to talk to Solo. But then he tried to insist on coming to the meeting. Jyn refused, and now they were screaming at each other in the middle of the precinct. Her potential informant had been very scared, and very insistent that she comes alone. Why couldn’t Solo understand that? Organa for her part looked sold on the matter. Finally Jyn ran out of patience and told Han if he didn’t quit she would tell Captain Draven he was intentionally interfering with the investigation. Jyn had never seen Solo shut up so fast.  
Kay wasn’t exactly thrilled she was going alone either, but he knew better than to argue. He did cheerfully provide her with the odds that this would end in disaster though. 85% in case she was wondering based on how reportedly nervous the informant was. 

 

Cassian’s phone rang and his only thought was I have a bad feeling about this. Turns out he was right too. Krennic had heard through his source at the police precinct that someone had threatened to rat. Cassian was to find out who, follow them to the meet and kill both the traitor and whoever they met with. The sinking feeling in his gut told him the traitor was Bodhi. Cassian wasn’t sure he could do this, but he also knew if he didn’t, whoever Krennic sent instead would make it so much worse. Cassian would be clean about it, the others would torture for fun. Steeling his resolve, he headed off to try and find his missing friend. 

 

Bodhi made his way quickly to the meeting spot. He considered ghosting the detective, but the thought of the horror Palpatine intended to unleash spurred him forward. Someone was waiting at just the right angle from the statue as discussed, but it was certainly not who he expected from speaking on the phone. The woman was tiny. As she turned to face him though, the jut of her chin and look in her eyes showed her to be every bit as tough as she had sounded.  
“You have information for me?”  
“Yes… umm…. They’re planning something…something big…. Chaos, “ he gasped out.  
“Who are they? How big? What do you mean chaos?” She questioned.  
In that moment Bodhi realized just how little the police knew. It was a blow to his resolve, but he refused to give up. He explained what he knew of the plan, and the names involved. 

 

Cassian swore as he caught up to the meeting. Not only was Bodhi the informant, but the detective was a woman. He didn’t kill women, ever. His mother had instilled that in him from a young age- killing or harming women and/or children resulted in eternal damnation. Not even Krennic could strip him of that belief. The detective was gorgeous. Perhaps not in the traditional way, but her strength shone brightly as if she was lit from within by it.  
He listened to their conversation and realized that Krennic had been keeping things from him. He had no idea just how much collateral damage command was prepared to inflict to win. It was more than Cassian could stomach. He slipped away from the meeting. He had much to think about. 

 

Bodhi couldn’t believe he was still breathing. He had just informed on the most powerful, ruthless men in the city and he wasn’t dead. That had never happened before. Everyone who tried was killed. He was so sure it was over for him, he thought he had seen Cassian in his peripheral vision as he spoke with Jyn. He must have been wrong though, because Cassian always carried out his orders. 

 

Jyn was both relieved and terrified. It was an odd combination. Her informant had actually shown, they had names, addresses, everything they needed to shut down this operation. For a minute there she thought she was screwed, as it seemed Bodhi had been tailed. She started looking for cover immediately. Instead the rather handsome Latino man had observed, seemingly listened and then turned and walked away.  
On the other hand, the scale was beyond what anyone had expected. This needed to end quickly or all of Coruscant would be bathed in blood and chaos. She immediately called Kay and asked him to set up a meeting with Draven and the organized crime team.  
They formed a plan, set up several raid teams and hurried to get it all started. If anyone in Empire found out they had been betrayed, heads would roll and everything would be gone in minutes. The police had to get there first. 

 

Bodhi was walking back into the hotel they all used as a base when someone grabbed his arm and a familiar voice hissed out “we need to talk.” His heart was in his stomach as Cassian dragged him down the hallway away from the lobby. This was it, he was going to die, just kept running through his head on repeat. He was going to watch his best friend put a bullet in his head. Cassian decided on a room seemingly at random and tugged Bodhi in behind him. He was about to start pleading, much to his embarrassment when Cassian’s next words ground all his thoughts to a halt “Bodhi, I want to help.” 

 

Cassian had done his thinking on the way back to base. He was done with this life. He didn’t owe these people anything anymore and he wasn’t willing to burn the whole city to the ground to help them gain power. He still didn’t expect to survive the fight, but at least he could go out on the right side. 

Bodhi was deeply relieved on two counts. First, that he wasn’t dead and secondly that maybe he could get Cassian out of here too. He had the fleeting thought that the other man would get on well with Detective Erso. “Ok Cassian, here’s what we need to do…” he started. 

 

Jyn and Kay were positioned outside of the Empire base. They were entering from the back door, one believed to be poorly guarded. Organized crime was headed in from the front. It was an odd tag team raid, but really, there wasn’t much this organization didn’t do. Traffic drugs, flesh, lots of killing, every department had an interest represented. 

 

Krennic was calling everyone to arms, and then planning his dramatic exit of course. Cassian could hear him. He had put his phone on silent. He wasn’t answering it and he wasn’t going to help. Not anymore. His goal was to lay low, keep any of the most dangerous Empire members from escaping the police and keep Bodhi from getting hurt in the crossfire. SWAT made their entrance and all seemed to be going well. He caught glimpses of the detective Bodhi had met, Jyn, her name is Jyn, he thought. She was even more impressive in action. If I survive this, I would like to meet her, he thought. 

 

Jyn had taken down several of the gang members when she thought she saw a familiar face, the latino man who had followed Bodhi to the meeting. He seemed to have no interest in shooting her, instead he was aiming at the other Empire members. His aim was impressive. Maybe this was the Cassian that Bodhi had mentioned, a hitman with a moral code that Bodhi insisted was a genuinely good person. Jyn found that whole string of contradictions oddly intriguing. His handsome face only added to that. Their eyes met and they nodded at each other and each turned back to their assigned tasks. 

 

A huge explosion lit up the hotel and for a moment Jyn was blinded. When her vision cleared it was to see Orson Krennic standing right in front of her, gun aimed at her. She knew her clip was empty. She was trying to change it before the explosion. She would recognize his face anywhere, he tried to destroy her family. “You won’t win, even if you kill me,” she told him. “We know everything, you will never get control of Coruscant.” He sneered down at her and opened his mouth to reply when he suddenly focused on something else. 

“Oh Cassian, really? Not over this, not over a woman. You are like a son to me, and you know I won’t hurt you” he said to someone behind her.  
“Not anymore, “ came the accented reply followed by two simultaneous gunshots. Krennic dropped, but she only saw one wound. She spun around and saw Cassian crumple to the ground. Without even thinking she ran over to him. She hadn’t seen where the shot came from. The fight had been over, she thought. Why would someone shoot him now? Why am I so affected? Tumbled through her mind in quick succession. Regardless, she sat next to him, held his hand and introduced herself as she waited for the medics Bodhi had called. The small smile he gave her as he lost consciousness was stunning and Jyn decided that she was definitely going to get to know him better after he recovered.


End file.
